Twist
by yahwhatofit
Summary: AU version of Bones' pregnancy.  The father is not who you think.  How will it and other factors effect B&B's relationship? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is AU. Some people may like. Some people won't. Let me know either way. It's a one shot now, but based on feedback I could continue.

**TWIST**

She watched the words 'pregnant' appear on the read-out. She didn't think it was possible to feel both happiness and dread at the same time, but she was. For a brief moment, she thought about not telling the father, but she knew that wasn't fair to him.

Taking a deep breath, Temperance dialed her phone.

**FLASHBACK – 7 weeks earlier**

Angela had told her not to lock her knees. As a doctor, she knew this but was glad for the reminder because it's all that played through her head as she stood up at the alter.

"Ladies and gentleman, I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Booth."

The small chapel filled with applause. Temperance was snapped out of her daze as Hank stepped over to escort her down the aisle. He gave her a sad smile and patted her hand. She thinks she smiled in return.

Later, she sat at a table with her co-workers. They were chatting away. She participated in the conversation. Her scotch helped. Was it her second or third? She'd lost count.

"Can I have this dance?"

She looked up at his brown eyes and nodded.

Standing, she smoothed out her bridesmaids dress. It was black satin. Very slimming and sexy. But it confused her. She thought black was traditionally worn at funerals not weddings. Then again, maybe Hannah knew that this was like a funeral for her. Her and Booth. So would it be in bad taste to cry?

He took her in his arms as they swayed to the music.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"How you doing? This must be tough for you."

"Why's that?"

He sighed. "I always thought you two would end up together."

"Oh. Well. I told him 'no' and she told him 'yes'."

He wanted to ask why she said 'no', but he just nodded and continued to lead them around the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about you and Padme," she told him.

"Thanks. I know Seeley is dying to say 'I told you so'."

"Jared...," she warned.

He laughed. "I know. I know. Seeley can do no wrong in your eyes." He winked.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Speaking of. Sure thing, bro."

Jared passed Tempe into Booth's awaiting arms.

"Thank you for the dance, Tempe."

She smiled her thanks as Booth turned her on the dance floor.

"You look amazing."

"Your brother said the exact same thing."

"Well, us Booths have good taste."

"It was a beautiful ceremony. You and Hannah look very happy."

"We are. Thank you for being a bridesmaid. It meant a lot to Hannah. And to me."

"All I did was purchase a dress, but you are welcome just the same."

"It meant more than the price of the dress. You're my best friend and I'm glad I could include you in my wedding."

She'd learned how not to cry after her first foster care home. She was glad for the training.

"Booth..."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal my husband away."

Tempe's voice caught in her throat. She was stunned that the phrase 'my husband' muttered about Booth from another woman would send her into this kind of shock.

"You okay?" asked Booth.

"What?" Tempe stepped away from Booth. "Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry. Too much to drink and too much spinning on the dance floor. He's all yours."

In more ways than one, she added in her head.

On the way back to the table she stopped and got another scotch. How much longer was she required to stay? As she took a seat, Angela placed her hand atop hers.

"You hanging in there?"

If one more person asked her how she was...

"I'm fine."

"I know. It's not like this is a surprise. This wedding has been planned for months, but part of me was hoping for a runaway bride or groom."

"Angela," she warned.

"Just let me be a hopeless romantic."

Hopeless is right, she thought. She quickly stood up.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"What? Oh. I just have to go to the bathroom, that's all."

Later, as she washed her hands, she took a long look at herself in the mirror. Her father was right, she was prettier than Hannah. It was a shallow thought, but it still made her smile. She walked out of the bathroom and made her way back to the reception hall.

"Tempe!"

She looked to see Jared and Hank shouting her name from the hotel's bar.

"Come here. Do a shot with Pops and me."

She walked over and was handed a glass of tequila.

"To Booth and Hannah," Tempe toasted.

"Wait," Hank interrupted. "We've been cheering them all night. How about we drink to family?"

"Here, here." Jared downed his shot.

Slamming their glasses on the bar, Hank leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always consider you family."

Tempe watched him walk away. Her eyes glassed over with tears. She then made the rookie mistake of blinking causing a lone tear to fall down her cheek.

"Come on."

Jared wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the bar and towards the hotel's entrance.

"Jared, where are we going?"

"To get you some air."

He led her around the side to a small patio where they sat on a small bench.

"You okay?" He tried to put an arm around her.

It was more than she could bear. Shrugging his arm off she stood.

"I'm so tired of everybody asking me that! I'm fine. I told him I couldn't be what he wanted me to be and... and she can. She can give him everything he wants."

It was only when Jared handed her his handkerchief that she realized she was full on crying.

"Sit down." He pulled her back down beside her and held her against his chest.

"She's what he needs." She told him.

"But not what he wants."

She sat up and shook her head, "no. No. He's in love with her. She's not a consolation prize."

"I beg to differ."

She wanted to debate him, but was too exhausted. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"No problem. I know I'm not your favorite Booth or even one of your favorite..."

"You've matured a lot in these past years."

"Thanks. Wanna go back to your room?"

"What?" she was floored.

He began to laugh. "I meant to get cleaned up."

She blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you meant to have sex."

"Yah. I got that. Let's go in, Tempe."

Later, she stood in her hotel room bathroom. The reflection that now looked back at her was a mess. Hannah was definitely the better looking one in this scenario. She tried to freshen up her make-up, but the results were just not happening. Sighing, she dropped her blush brush on the counter and stepped out into her bedroom.

Jared stood up from the end of her bed, "ready?"

"No," she answered honestly with a bit of laugh in her voice.

"Well, we could raid the mini bar for a bit or I could just leave you alone, but I'd rather not."

She looked towards the mini bar. "Are there peanut M&Ms in there?"

Jared went over to the fridge and pulled out the yellow bag. "You're in luck." He tossed her the bag.

They lay on her bed, ate junk and drank from mini-bottles. It was like a mini picnic. She was having fun. Until her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie! Where are you? Booth and Hannah are about to leave."

"Oh." She wanted to forget why she was in this hotel. "Um. I had to get something from my room. We'll be right down."

"We'll?"

"Um. Jared walked me up here."

"Ok. Well, hurry back down."

She hung up. Jared was already standing. Adjusting his suit.

"Bridesmaid and groomsman duty calls," he extended her a hand.

They made it to the lobby just in time. As Hannah and Booth stepped out towards their limo, Booth stopped to hug Jared and Pops. Booth then turned to Tempe.

Taking her in his arms, he squeezed her tight. "Thanks for everything."

She reasoned that he was thanking her for telling him 'No' so that he was able to move on to Hannah. As the limo pulled away with the happy couple she felt a hand in hers. She looked at the hand, then the arm and then the person.

Jared smiled softly at her. She squeezed his hand in thanks.

"I think we drank all the good booze from my mini bar."

"Good thing all rooms come with them. And mine still has Peanut M&Ms in it."

**NEXT MORNING**

She awoke naked in Jared's bed with a splitting headache. A quick glance at the clock told her it was 5:36am. Glancing over her shoulder she found Jared still sleeping. She slithered out of bed and quickly dressed. She wasn't ashamed of what happened; she just didn't feel like talking about it when he woke up. They both knew it was a one night thing. At least, she hoped he thought it was a one night thing. She grabbed her shoes and quietly exited his room.

**PRESENT DAY**

The other line rang in her ear.

"Hello?"

"Jared?"

"Yes?"

"It's Temperance."

"Tempe. Is everything okay with Seeley?"

"Yes. Yes. He's fine. Are you in Washington?"

"No. I'm up in Vermont. Why? What's up?"

"Well, I'm pregnant and you're the father."

**THE END?**

So?

Also, thanks for all the feedback/reviews on my last story: The Basic in the Instinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback peeps! I figured I'd have a little fun twisitng the B&B having a baby storyline that's coming out way.

My stories are very dialog heavy (if you haven't figured that out), so it makes for faster updates :)

**TWIST Chapter 2**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"I've wanted a child of my own for some time and I don't want you to think that I slept with you in order to get pregnant. In fact, the odds of someone of my age getting pregnant on the first…"

"I don't think that at all."

"Good. Good. Well, I don't require any financial assistance, but you can be involved in the child's life as much or… or as little as you'd like. Though you should try to stay consistent in your presence as to not confuse the child."

He reached across her kitchen table and put a hand atop hers, "Tempe, I know what people say about me, but this is my child and I'd like to be involved as much as you want me to be."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Does Seeley know?"

"No. Just you."

He nodded. "He's gonna be pissed."

"Why?"

He laughed. "I knocked up his partner."

"Yes, but I don't see how that's relevant."

"Did you two… Have you two never been intimate?"

"If you mean have we had sex? Then the answer is no."

Jared leaned back in his chair, "oh yah, he's so going to kick my ass."

She squinted at him.

He explained, "I've done something he never got to do… have."

"Me?"

He nodded.

"But he's happily married now. Why would he care that we…"

"Believe me, he's gonna be pissed. You're his. Plus, he has you so high up on a pedestal."

"I never asked to be put on a pedestal." She argued.

"Yah, but you are. And I just knocked you down by knocking you up."

"Well, maybe we should wait until the second trimester until we tell him or anyone else for that matter."

"Sounds good."

**BEGINNING OF THE SECOND TRIMESTER**

She and Jared sat at the four-top table waiting for Hannah and Booth to arrive. With their honeymoon and lack of cases that required her expertise, she had not seen Seeley in quite some time. So tonight was the night she planned to tell the newlyweds that they were about to be an aunt and uncle to her unborn child.

"Jared?"

They both looked up to see a surprised Booth and Hannah.

"You didn't tell him I was coming?" Jared asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Honestly, she didn't want Booth asking her why Jared would be there in the first place. She didn't know if she could lie to him.

"Well, it's a lovely surprise," Hannah replied.

Things were going smoothly until the waiter went to pour the wine.

"No thank you." Tempe told him, placing a hand over the top of the wine glass.

"Oh. Come on Bones. It's Friday. Live a little."

"Well. That's kind of why I asked you two to dinner. You see, I can't have alcohol as I am pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Hannah squealed with delight as she came around to hug Tempe. "Congratulations."

Booth sat still. His eyes darting to Jared, putting the puzzle together. "Who's… who's the father?" he finally dares to ask.

Jared raised his hand, causing Hannah to gush again. "I didn't know you two were together? Seeley, why didn't you tell me they were dating? This is amazing."

Booth just shook his head, still in shock. "I didn't…"

"Oh, we're not together." Tempe informed them.

"But?" Hannah asked.

"We had sex at your wedding. We failed to take the proper precautions and now I'm pregnant with his child."

"So you're not together now?" Hannah asked.

Booth still had not moved.

"No. But Jared has been involved with the pregnancy and will be involved in the child's life. I've always wanted a child, as Booth knows."

Tempe watched as Booth's eyes went wide as saucers. She figured it was because he was fearful that she would bring up the past.

"Anyway, the due date is December fifth."

"Well, this is amazing news. Isn't this great, Seeley? You're going to be an uncle. Parker will have a cousin." Hannah placed her hand on Seeley's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Wha? Oh, yah. Great. Congratulations, Bones." He took a big gulp of his wine.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Jared asked.

Booth glared at his brother, "Yah. I mean. No. Congratulations."

Jared just snickered in return.

Booth barely spoke the entire meal. Tempe watched as his eyes just darted from her to Jared and to her stomach in a continuous loop.

At the end of the meal, Hannah excused herself to use the bathroom.

"So Seeley, why don't you tell us how you really feel? You've been clutching your steak knife like you want to stab me with it." Jared stated.

"Jared," Tempe warned.

"How could you?"

Tempe was looking at Jared, waiting for him to reply. When he didn't she looked at Booth to see that he was looking right at her.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes. You."

"I don't understand."

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Fuck you, Seeley. She's done nothing wrong. You wanna be pissed at someone. Be pissed at me." Jared told him.

"Oh believe me, I am."

"Booth."

"You wanna hit me?" Jared egged.

"Jared!" Tempe scolded. "Stop it. Both of you, just stop it. Yes, Booth, we had sex. Yes, I got pregnant. Yes, I'm having this baby. If you can't be supportive, then maybe we should take a step back…"

"You want to end our partnership?" He was shocked.

"No. I don't, but I can't have you two acting like children."

At that moment Hannah walked back to the table. She could feel the tension. "What happened?"

**LATE NOVEMBER**

Booth helped her up into his passenger seat.

"Thank you."

They drove around in silence. This was the nature of their relationship now. They really only spoke if it was case related. Hannah was the only one who seemed truly interested in her pregnancy. Tempe was at her breaking point.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I had sex with your brother. I'm sorry that I got pregnant. I'm sorry that you… you hate me." The damn hormones caused her to start bawling.

Booth pulled the car over into a parking lot and shut of the engine. He stared at his steering wheel as she softly cried.

"I don't hate you."

"But we're not friends anymore. We're just two people who occasionally work together and I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

"Then why do you treat me as such?"

"I…" He stopped and shook his head. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what? We're not doing anything!"

"I hate him," he whispered.

"Jared?" she whispered back.

He nodded.

She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Has he been… is he there for you?"

"Yes. He's been great."

"Good."

"We plan on naming her after your mother. I mean, if that's okay. I don't know what you and Hannah have planned…"

"Hannah doesn't want children."

"Oh."

"But she's excited about being an aunt."

"But you're not excited about being an uncle?"

"I'm happy that you are getting what you want. I just wish it wasn't from my brother."

"Thank you."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"For being honest." She clarified.

"Yah. That's me. Mister honest."

His sarcasm was not lost on her. She wanted to ask him what she meant by that when a searing pain ripped thru her belly.

**To Be Cont...**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your kind reviews. Glad you are all enjoying. Now on with the show...

**TWIST Chapter 3**

**WASHINGTON MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

"God damn it!" Booth slammed his phone shut. "Typical. He's trying to catch a train. He'll be here in about four hours."

"I told you. He's finishing up a job in New Haven. Ahhhhh!" She gripped Booth's hand as another contraction hit. When it passed, she asked, "What was that?"

He looked at his watch. "That one lasted about forty-five seconds and it's been seven minutes."

"They're getting closer together."

Booth nodded. "Yah…"

"You don't have to stay."

"Like I'm going to let you give birth all by yourself. Listen. Out of all the people in this room, I've actually gone thru this before."

"That was several years ago."

"I still think it's generally the same."

"I suppose."

Just then the doctor and another nurse walked in and flipped thru her chart. "Dr Brennan. I see your about 10 days early."

"That's correct."

"And you must be the father?" He turned to Booth.

"Um. No. I'm the uncle. The father is out of town, but he's on his way."

The doctor nodded as another contraction hit. When it was over, Booth told the doctor, "the last one hit five minutes ago."

The doctor checked her cervix as Booth looked away, embarrassed.

"Looks like you're completely dilated. You ready to have this baby?"

Tempe looked to Booth. She was actually scared.

He smiled down at her, "let's do this."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

She was dying. Not literally, of course, but she understood the expression now. If she got thru this, she was going to kill Jared. If he ever shows up. Damn the baby for being early. Damn him for being out of town. Damn Angela and Hodgins for going to Texas for Thanksgiving. And damn Booth for being such a great support.

"Ok. Tempe. One more big push," the doctor told her.

"Come on Bones. You're doing great. Almost done." He gripped her hand.

She locked eyes with Booth before she bore down for what she prayed would be the last push.

Soon the wail of her daughter filled the room.

"Way to go, Bones." Booth leaned down and kissed the top of her sweaty head.

She could only nod as tears filled her eyes. The nurse gently placed her swaddled daughter in her arms. She'd never felt such love for one person so quickly in her entire life.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

"You think?"

"Yah. She's gonna be a real heartbreaker, just like her mother."

"The heart can't break," she whispered.

"Right. I'm gonna step out and call Jared. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

He sadly smiled and walked out.

Tempe looked down at her daughter. She had jet black hair, clear blue eyes and a rose bud shaped mouth. Booth was right. She was a heartbreaker.

"Hello, Anne Marie," she whispered. "I'm your mother."

There was a knock on her door frame. It was Booth.

"Hey."

"His train will get here in about two hours. Um. He told me to take a photo with my phone. If that's ok?"

Tempe nodded. Booth snapped a photo of the two of them and sent it on. Taking a seat beside her bed, he looked at her daughter.

"Rebecca and Parker are on their way. He's super excited to meet his cousin."

Tempe smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

"You sure?"

"Of course," she smiled.

She gently handed her over to Booth. He smiled down at the little bundle.

"Hey, little one. I'm your…your uncle. Seeley Booth. Your dad will be here soon. He's excited to meet you. Now I want you to promise me you won't be too much trouble for your mother. You can give your dad all the hell you want, but be nice to your mom."

"Booth, she can't understand you."

"Shhh. Of course she can. She's smart. Like her mom."

She smiled and softly placed a hand atop Booth's. "Thank you. For being here."

Booth nodded and looked back down at her daughter. "Damn, Bones. She may be the most beautiful baby girl ever."

He looked almost sad. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Rebecca and Parker walked in.

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

Tempe spotted Hannah and Jared near the sidelines.

"You made it. I'm so glad." Hannah greeted her.

"I actually got a lot done. Thank you." Tempe turned to Jared and her daughter who was asleep in her stroller. "How was she?"

"Perfect. She's mostly been sleeping."

"Of course she's perfect when she's with you." Tempe lamented.

"Aw. Come here." Jared wrapped and arm around her and kissed her temple.

They had ironed out the details of Jared's involvement and everything seemed to be running smoothly. They were getting along great. He seemed to be taking to the role with enthusiasm. He was affection and understanding towards her and he occasionally let her 'use' him to satisfy her biological urges. Which, given her schedule, was not that often. Tempe turned her attention to the little league game in front of her.

"Who's winning?"

"Parker's team. The ones in orange." Hannah informed her.

"Good."

After Parker's team won, Jared, Tempe and their daughter accompanied Hannah, Booth and Parker to a local pizza joint for a post team victory dinner. Parker sat with his teammates while the rest grabbed a booth near by.

Tempe observed Hannah and Booth, who sat across from her. They were still affectionate. Hannah's sassy personality kept him on his toes and he seemed genuinely happy. She was glad that Hannah was still what he wanted in a spouse.

Soon, Anne Marie began to fuss. Tempe looked at her watch. "It's time for her bottle."

"Can I feed her?"

Tempe looked over to Booth in surprise.

"Oh this I have to see," remarked Hannah.

Tempe looked at Jared who just shrugged.

"Um. Sure."

Once she got Booth and her daughter situated, she sat back and observed. She often forgot that he once dealt with his son as an infant.

"You better not let the guys at the gun range see you nursing a baby, Seel." Jared teased.

"People at work think the photo of her on his desk is his daughter," Tempe casually informed the table.

"He wishes he had a daughter like her," Jared stated.

Hannah just stared at Booth, but his eyes were still glued on the baby in his arms. Very focused on his task at hand.

"You guys should have one. Ann Marie is the best. So easy," Jared added.

"Of course you say that. You only see her every few weeks."

"Seeley" "Booth." Both Hannah and Tempe warned.

"You're right, but then again. You should know with Parker." Jared taunted.

"OK. Knock it off. It's not even an issue. Seeley knows my position on children." Hannah told them.

Tempe looked over at Booth, but his gaze was still directed down at her daughter.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Hey Bones." Booth walked into to her office and stopped when he saw Ann Marie playing on the floor. "Ann Marie. What are you doing here?"

He went over and sat on the floor next to her.

"My nanny had a family emergency."

"Where's Jared?"

"In North Carolina. Russ got him a job, actually."

Booth sighed.

"What brings you over?" she asked. She was growing tired of the off handed remarks regarding Jared's lack of presence. It didn't bother her at all. It was her decision to have the child alone. So why did it anger Booth?

"Oh. Well. Hodgins called. Said he gave you his files on the Anderson case."

"Right. Cam was adding her notes. Let me go get them. Do you mind?" she motioned to Ann Marie.

"Of course not. I am the Godfather after all."

She was still talking to Cam when Booth began to shout for her. Her heart leapt into her throat as she ran back to her office. Running in, she found Ann Marie perfectly fine.

"What is it? You scared me."

Booth was all smiles. "Just wait. OK Ann Marie. Do it again." He reached over and pulled her to stand. "She used the table before, but let's see if this works."

She watched as he gently let go. Her daughter swayed and then took a few steps forward before falling back down.

"She's walking!" Booth clapped excitedly.

Tempe smiled and knelt down on the floor next to Booth.

"Eleven months old and walking. See. I knew your daughter would be an over-achiever." He nudged her gently with his elbow.

"It's not that uncommon," she informed him, but still proud.

"Can you get her to do it again? I should film it for Jared." She grabbed her iPhone.

"Um. Sure. Sucks for him to miss this." There was a snide tone in his voice.

"Yes. It does." She firmly told him. "I'm sure there were plenty 'first' of Parkers' that you missed."

Booth just hung his head, "Bones…"

"Listen. You know I wanted a child. So, when I accidentally became pregnant, I figured this was my only chance. And Jared's been great. I didn't ask him to be, but he has."

"You're right, Bones. I'm sorry. It's just…you and Anne Marie deserve the best."

"We do." She looked at Booth and smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. This one is a little short, but didn't want to leave you hanging. On with the show...

**TWIST Chapter 4**

**ONE YEAR LATER (Ann Marie, age 2)**

She watched as her daughter snuggled further into Booth's chest. Tempe gently laid her hand against Ann Marie's leg covered in white tights in an effort to calm her.

"It's alright, Bones." Booth told her.

Hank squeezed her hand. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. Tempe felt awkward sitting in the front row between the two Booth's, but then again her daughter shared their DNA.

Booth had, scratch that, she thought. Booth HAS been propitious in regards to Ann Marie. Especially, the last few days. She's glad that she let Jared talk her into allowing Ann Marie to have a Godfather and that that person was Booth. Jared...

The priest nodded towards the family. Booth gently handed her her daughter and stood to help his grandfather walk up followed by Hannah and Parker.

"You remember what we talked about?" she quietly asked Ann Marie.

Ann Marie just nodded, her face rubbing against Tempe's dress.

When the four returned, Tempe took it as her cue and held her daughter as she walked up. She leaned forward a bit to let her daughter place the long stemmed rose on Jared's casket.

"Bye, daddy." her little girl whispered.

Tempe kissed the top of her head, gently placed a rose alongside her daughter's and walked back.

Jared's motorcycle was sideswiped by a reckless driver in Virginia. He died twelve hours later from his injuries, never regaining consciousnesses. Ann Marie was still too young to understand the ramifications, so Tempe cried for her and her father who she'd never come to truly know.

Soon, they stood as Jared was lowered into the ground.

"Mommy?"

Tempe looked down at her child, "Yes?"

"If daddy is up in heaven then why are they putting him in the ground? Shouldn't he go up?" Ann Marie pointed towards the sky.

She was about to explain the theory of heaven to her when she heard Booth stifle a laugh.

"She's definitely your kid, Bones."

"Uncle Booth?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Will you take me to the park like my daddy did?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"Can we go now?"

"I'm sorry, but we have to go to a reception for your dad. How 'bout I take you and Parker tomorrow?" He looked to Bones for approval.

She was about to nod her head, when Hannah spoke up.

"Honey, we're driving to Richmond to spend the day with my parents tomorrow."

"Oh. Right. Right." He squatted down to Ann Marie, "Sorry, sweetheart, how 'bout I take you next weekend?"

Her little girl nodded, with sad eyes. Booth looked crushed.

She'd really taken to Booth, Tempe mused. Though, she had spent more time with him than she did with Jared due to his traveling.

"Ann Marie, I'll take you to the park tomorrow and then Booth can take you next week. Okay?" Tempe tries to comfort her.

"Okay," was her daughter's quiet replied.

Booth mouthed 'sorry' to her and then walked away with Hannah and Parker.

**THAT NEXT MONDAY**

Booth walked into her office and she could tell immediately that his back was bothering him.

"You hurt your back."

"Yah. I haven't been sleeping normally," he admitted.

"I don't understand. Is Hannah sleeping strangely… Oh, I understand."

Obviously their sex life was still active, Tempe thought to herself.

Booth laughed. "I wish that was why my back hurt. I've been on sofa the past two nights."

"Is Hannah sick?"

Booth just shook his head.

"Then why would you do that?"

"Why do most husbands sleep on the sofa?" he asked.

She honestly didn't know.

He sighed. "Hannah and I had a fight."

"And she made you sleep on the couch?"

"I wasn't about to make her sleep on it."

"But she knows about your back. Logically it makes sense for her to take the couch."

"Bones, logic doesn't really factor into most spousal fights."

"I suppose you're right. Why was Hannah upset with you?"

Booth didn't respond.

"I'm sorry. It's really none of my business."

Booth looked down at her desk and picked up a piece of paper.

"You're changing your name?" he asked.

"Huh?" His change of topic threw her for a loop.

"This is a legal form to change a name. Please tell me you're changing it to Bones," he teased.

She smiled and shook her head, "before Ann Marie was born, Jared expressed his desire to have Ann Marie's last name be Brennan-Booth."

"But it's just Brennan, right?"

Tempe nodded. "But given his recent death, I'd like to honor him and legally change his daughter's last name to Brennan-Booth. Hence the form."

Booth nodded and stared at the form for some time.

"Booth? Is that okay with you? I'll understand if you're not agreeable to it."

"What? No. It's great, Bones. Really great. He'd have loved that."

"I'm glad you think so. I'd also like to replace Jared's name with yours for her medical contact in case I can't be reached..."

"Fuck," he sighed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'll ask Angela and Hodgins. No big deal," she quickly spit out.

"NO! It's not that. It's just... that's why I was on the sofa."

"I don't understand."

"Hannah thinks I spend too much time with you and Ann Marie."

"I'm sorry. I know we've been a burden since the accident." She felt guilty. Her child was not Booth's problem.

"Don't ever think that, Bones. You and Ann Marie are not and will never be burdens."

"Yes, but I don't want to cause any problems with you and Hannah."

Booth ran a hand through his hair, "fuck it. I'm Ann Marie's uncle and Godfather so there's not any problem with me being a medical contact."

"You're sure?"

"Definitely. Family is what matters."

"But Hannah is your wife."

"But Ann Marie and I share DNA," he winked. "So, ready for court?"

**End of Chapter 4**

Thanks for your kind feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

An the plot thickens...

**TWIST Chapter 5**

She stood in her bathroom, gripping the edge of her six hundred dollar Kohler sink. Do not get angry. Do not cry, she told herself. It's your daughter's third birthday party and she will not see you upset. Tempe took a deep breath. It didn't help calm her.

How dare she! And at Ann Marie's birthday party no less! She has no right to be angry with me. Tempe looked down at her white knuckles. She was going to be in here longer than she thought.

"Sweetie? You okay in there?" Angela asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yah." Her voice did not sound convincing.

"Sweetie? What happened?" Angela whispered. "Please let me in."

Tempe heard her friend jiggle the doorknob. She reached over and unlocked it, letting her friend enter.

"What happened?"

Tempe sat down on her vanity stool, clasping her hands in her lap. "Hannah..."

"Oh boy. Let me guess. She doesn't like her husband being so close to your daughter?"

Tempe looked up, shocked. "Yes. How did you..."

"Everybody knows."

"Oh." She always hated being the last to figure such things out.

"What exactly did she say to you?"

"Just that she'd appreciate me not having to rely on Booth as much as I do. That he already has a family that's being neglected."

"Bitch," Angela mumbled.

"The fact is, I rarely ask Booth to do any of these things. He volunteers to do stuff before I can even think to ask him. And most the time, I'd never even ask."

"I know, sweetie. Hannah's just jealous."

"Of me?"

"Of Ann Marie. He adores her. Treats her as if she was his own child. Hell, even Parker treats her like a sister."

"And that's wrong?"

"It's not wrong. It's just not... not the normal role of an uncle. And I think that upsets Hannah. She and Booth agreed not to have any children and here he is spending large amounts of his free time with yours."

"I see her point. I'll ask him to stop."

"You don't have to be that extreme. Ann Marie loves him. He's a good influence."

"So what? I make an arrangement like he has with Rebecca? That doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you should just talk to him."

"But then he'll just get angry with Hannah. They've fought about this before. After Jared's funeral. I'm taking her to see my brother's family next week. Maybe when we get back, I'll just limit the number of times I let Booth see Ann Marie until we find a good balance."

"If you think that's best."

"Honey? You in there?" Hodgins asked.

"Yes."

"Is Dr B in there with you?"

"Yes Hodgins. We'll be right out," Tempe answered.

Tempe walked in her den to find Ann Marie's party still in full swing. She looked over to see Parker hanging from his father's shoulders upside down acting like a monkey.

"Me next! Me next!" her daughter jumped up and down.

Hannah stood next to Hank. A glass of wine in hand and a stone look on her face.

"Ann Marie," she called out. "Come here, please."

"But mommy. I wanna play monkey."

"Yah. Bones." Booth chimed in in the same childish voice.

Tempe sighed. He was not helping. Her eyes locked with Hannah's for a brief second.

"It's time to open your gifts." It wasn't really, but she didn't know what else to say. "Don't you want to open them now?"

"YES!" the little girl shouted and ran to the table of gifts, monkey game forgotten.

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

"Where is she?" Booth shouted as he entered the lab.

Angela and Hodgins, who were standing on the platform, just pointed to Bones' office.

"Someone's pissed. Reminds me of the early days of their partnership." Hodgins mused as they watched Booth march towards the office.

Angela jumped as Booth entered and slammed the door behind him. "Except he never did that."

Meanwhile, Temps jumped up from her chair when she heard her door slam.

"Booth?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Booth accused.

"Tell you what?"

"What Hannah said to you?"

"I don't know what you mean?" she lied.

"Yes you do, damn it." He slammed his fist on her desk.

"I'm not talking to you till you calm down," she informed him.

Booth took a couple breaths and then sat on her sofa. "Okay. I'm fine."

He didn't look it, but she figured it was as calm as he was going to get.

"I assume you're talking about what Hannah said to me at Ann Marie's birthday."

His stare told her that's exactly what he was talking about.

"Honestly, I didn't want to cause a riff in your marriage. And upon reflection you do spend a lot of time with Ann Marie for just being her uncle."

The look on his face was probably what it'd look him if she had slapped him. "Don't sugar coat it, Bones. Tell me how you really feel."

"She's not your daughter. I should have restricted the amount of time you spend with her." she quietly told him. It pained her to tell him that, but she didn't want to cause anymore problems in his marriage.

"Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. It's the truth. Biologically, she's not your daughter."

"That's not what I meant. You've never had a problem with me spending time with Ann Marie. You didn't start telling me no until after you came back from North Carolina. I figured maybe something happened with Russ."

"How did you find out it was Hannah?"

He gave a bitter laugh, "cause I was voicing my concern TO HER on why you were acting strange. I must have been talking to her about it a lot because last night she just caved and told me what she said to you."

"Oh."

"Yah. Oh." He paused and softly spoke, "You should have told me. We're friends. Hell, we're family."

"Are you angry with Hannah?"

"Yes."

"That's why I didn't tell you. She's your wife, Booth. Parker and her are your first priority. And regardless of how you or I feel, she feels like you are neglecting her."

"You sound like Sweets."

"I do. Don't I?"

They both smiled for the first time.

"Hannah and I are figuring some things out."

"Okay." She nodded.

Booth stood to leave. "Parker has a hockey game this weekend. I know we'd both like it if you and Ann Marie would come watch. Maybe get her out on the ice after the game... If she's anything like Jared, she'll take right to it."

"What if she's like me?"

"Then we're in trouble," he joked.

Tempe rolled her eyes. "We'll be there."

"Great."

**End of Chapter 5**

Thanks for the encouraging words!


	6. Chapter 6

PS - for Ann Marie, picture Zooey Deschannel as a little girl

Photo to help: tinyurl . com / 3v98ex4

**TWIST Chapter 6**

She walked into her home, dropping her clutch on the side table. "I don't think I'll ever have sex again."

"What?" Booth sat up from her sofa, shocked.

"It was just a really bad date." She kicked off her heels and walked into the kitchen.

"So if it went well, you were going to bring him back here for sex?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected him to follow her into the kitchen. Grabbing two beers out of the fridge, she handed him one.

"No. I would have gone back to his place, had sex there."

"And leave me here all night? I know I said Hannah was out of town, but I was planning on sleeping in my own bed."

"I would have come home when we were done."

He rolled his eyes, "how romantic."

"It'd just be sex. Why would it have to be romantic?"

"Oh no. I'm not getting stuck having another one of these 'love doesn't exist' conversations with you."

"What ever do you mean?" she smiled and took a sip of her beer.

He just shook his head and walked back into the den. They both sat on the sofa. Booth turned off her TV as she scratched at her beer label.

"They say that's a sign of sexual frustration."

"What is?" she asked.

"Picking off beer labels."

She tore off a huge piece of her label to prove her earlier point. Booth laughed.

"I wish Jared was here," she mused. "We had great sex."

Booth choked on his beer.

She pat him on his back, "That was inappropriate, right? I'm sorry."

"I could have lived without that fact," he sputtered. "But I am sorry he's not here for you and Ann Marie. He was very lucky to have to both."

"He never had me."

"You know what I mean. He would have always been in your life." His eyes bore into hers as if to say 'for thirty or forty or fifty years'.

She felt a strong desire to kiss him. Damn hormones due to lack of sex.

"How was Ann Marie?"

"Great. She's always great. We had a tea party and I told her about the time Jared took the training wheels off his bike without our parents' permission."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Bones." He smiled brightly. She was going to need a cold shower.

She took their empty beer bottles into the kitchen. "When does Hannah get home?" she called out.

"Saturday am. She's bored out of her mind. Covering the G-8 Summit isn't exactly her usual brand of excitement."

When she walked back into the den, he was putting on his coat.

"You heading out?"

"Yah. It's late. I'll let you get some sleep."

"Thanks again. Sorry it was so last minute. Angela didn't want to expose Ann Marie to Michael's cough."

Booth pulled her in for a good-night hug, "It's not a problem."

"Okay." She gently squeezed him back.

When they parted, strands of her hair feel across her face. He brushed them behind her ear. She found the gesture very intimate.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Night. Lock the door behind me."

She smile and nodded at his concern for her safety. Once he was gone, she turned off the lights and headed for the stairs.

"Mommy?"

She looked to see her daughter standing at the top of the stairs.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream. Where's Uncle Booth?"

"He went home." She climbed the stairs and picked up her daughter.

"Why can't he stay here?"

"Cause he lives in his own home with Aunt Hannah."

The look on her daughter's face told her she didn't like that answer. Tempe wasn't exactly sure if she liked that answer either.

"Want to sleep with me tonight?"

Ann Marie nodded her head and snuggled against her. Tempe gave her a kiss and led them into her bedroom.

**THREE MONTHS LATER (Ann Marie: age 3.5 years. Booth's marriage: little over 4.25 years)**

Tempe climbed into the passenger seat of Booth's SUV. She handed him a cup of coffee.

"You look tired. Want me to drive?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm okay. Long night."

Don't ask why, she told herself. She really didn't want to hear about another one of his all night sex marathons with Hannah.

"Where's the crime scene?" she asked instead.

"Hannah's been offered a job for one year in London."

That was definitely not the answer she expected to get. "Oh," was all she could think to say.

"You think I should just let her go," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"What?" Sometimes he still confused her.

"I mean, it'll be great for her career. And what's a year, right?"

"It's the time it takes the Earth to make a full..."

"I know what a fucking year is!" he suddenly yelled.

She jumped in her seat.

He pulled the car off the road and turned to her, "I'm so sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Tempe nodded, her eyes still wide from his outburst.

"It's just... why do woman need to take a year off from me?"

"Booth," she reached out and gently touched his arm. "she's not trying to get away from you. She's your wife. Would the..." it pained her to finish the sentence. "Would the FBI let you take a year off?" She held her breath.

"I haven't asked. Plus, I have Parker and what would I do in London for a year anyway?"

She exhaled.

"Just like my wife, I love my job." he added with a hit of bitterness.

"Well, I'm sure her deal allows her a certain number of paid trips home and vice versa. Aside from the driving, you liked visiting London."

He just stared out the window.

"I'm not saying it won't be easy, but you'll see. She'll be back before you know it." she gently told him.

"Yah." he whispered while starting the car. He gently pulled them back into traffic.

"When does she leave?"

"Two weeks."

"We should have a bon voyage party for her."

Booth turned to her and smiled, "she'd appreciate that, Bones. Thanks."

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Her stomach was in knots. Her feet glued to the ground. What had just happened?

**MOMENTS EARLIER**

She snapped a photo as her daughter blew out the candles on her birthday cake. Four years old. Temple could hardly believe it.

Later, she stood in her kitchen cleaning up.

"She passed right out." Booth walked in telling her.

"Thanks for putting her bed. I didn't realize that a small group of four-year-olds could make such a mess."

"It was a great party."

Tempe agreed, it had been a lot of fun. "I'm sorry Parker had to miss it."

Booth poured them both a glass of scotch. "Well, Rebecca has him for Thanksgiving and Drew scored them tickets to the Redskins/Dolphins game in Miami tomorrow."

"That will be fun."

"Yah," Booth threw back his drink and poured himself another one. "When do you head down to North Carolina?"

"Wednesday morning."

Booth nodded. "Good."

"I'm sorry your trip to England fell through."

"Well, they needed her to cover a story in Israel. And since the English don't do Thanksgiving..."

"You're still going to go over to Hodgins and Angela's on Thanksgiving though, right? You love Thanksgiving. You shouldn't spend it alone."

"I'll be there, Bones. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy."

"I know. Call it maternal instinct."

"You're an amazing mother, Bones."

She blushed, "Thank you." She turned off the sink. "Wanna sit in the den?"

"Sure." He grabbed the bottle of scotch and followed her to the den.

Many shots later, Tempe was in the midst of telling Booth one of Ann Marie's recent antics.

"She's one of a kind, Bones. I... Sometimes wish she were my daughter."

"Booth." her heart ached.

"I'm sorry. I'm drunk. I should go." He stood to leave.

"OK. Let me call you a cab."

He nodded. "I'll just wait outside."

"You don't have to do that. Just wait here."

Her heart still thudding in her chest at his confession, she went into the study to look up a cab number. Once they were called she walked back to her den.

"They'll be here in twenty minutes." She looked around her den. No Booth. "Booth?"

He tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around.

"Right here. I went to the bathroom."

"Oh. Ok. They'll be here -"

She didn't get a chance to finish before his lips found hers. At first she was too shocked to do anything. She had forgotten how powerful his kisses where. She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close while deepening the kiss. God, how she missed how they were together. Then she remembered who was kissing her and she gently pushed at his shoulders. He let go and took a step back.

"Booth," she started.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I gotta go." He quickly walked to the door.

"Booth," she called out after him, but her front door had already closed behind him.

**NEXT DAY**

Tempe sat in the stands while she watched her daughter's skating lesson. Booth was right. Ann Marie took to it just like her father and uncle. She waved to her daughter who skated past her with grace she sure never possessed at that age.

"Can I sit down?"

She looked up to see Booth standing next to her. After the initial shock of him being there passed, she nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Angela told me you were here."

"Oh."

"Bones, I just want..."

"It's not necessary, Booth. You'd had a lot to drink and where feeling melancholy over being left alone for the holidays."

"Right. Well, I also wanted to tell you, that I plan on telling Hannah what I did."

Tempe turned to Booth, shocked.

"You are in NO way at any fault for what happened and I'll make sure Hannah knows that. But after what happened when I told her about us during the Eames case..."

"Okay." she stopped him. She didn't even want to think about that. "When do you plan on telling her?"

"She's supposed to call me tomorrow."

"All right. Thank you."

"This isn't your problem, Bones. It's mine. I'm so sorry it happened. It was a huge mistake."

Tempe could only nod. She knew it was a mistake, but she didn't like thinking of herself as a mistake.

"Uncle Booth!" She heard her daughter shout from the ice. "Watch this."

They both watch as her daughter turned and skated backwards.

Booth stood, clapped and gave her a loud whistle. "Way to go, Ann Marie."

Tempe watched as her daughter smiled big back at Booth and then continues down the ice.

"Well, I'm going to head out," he told her.

"Okay."

"I'll call you. You know, after I talk to her."

"Right." She really needed a drink. She was going to put Ann Marie to bed and then drink a bottle of wine.

"Right." He nodded and left.

This was not going to be good, she thought.

**END Chapter 6**

Once again, thanks for your reviews/praise!


	7. Chapter 7

This one is short, but it's going to be a while till I can update (I know. Don't cry)

**TWIST Chapter 7**

**THE NEXT DAY (Tuesday before Thanksgiving)**

She sat on the couch in her office, her hands wedged between her knees. He'd sent her a text around 11:00 saying he needed to talk to her. She replied that he could come to her office around 3:00. It was now 2:50pm.

"Sweetie?"

She was startled by the sound of Angela's voice.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Really? If you press your hands together anymore they may become one."

"That's not possible."

"Is something wrong with Ann Marie?"

"No. No." She shook her head. Tempe had not told Angela what happened on Sunday night after her daughter's birthday.

Angela came and sat beside her, pulling her hands from between her legs. "Then what?"

Tempe looked out her office window to make sure there was no one hovering by her door. "Booth kissed me."

"Oh my God. When?"

"After Ann Marie's birthday party."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. It was over and he was out the door before I had time to really even process what had happened."

"Okay." Angela nodded.

"He told Hannah about it this morning."

"Holy...what'd she say?"

"I don't know. He's coming by here at three. He said he'd tell her it wasn't my fault."

Angela scoffed.

"You think it's my fault?" She began to panic.

"No. Of course not. But let me just say, as a married woman, I would not have left my husband for a year with a woman he used to be in love with and not expect something to happen."

"Angela..." She didn't get a chance to finish as Booth came into the office.

"Bones. Angela." he addressed them.

Angela stood. "I'll leave." She shut the door on her way out.

"You told Angela." Booth stated, not accusing her.

"Just now. I'm sorry. I just needed someone to talk to."

Booth shook his head, "it's fine. She's your best friend."

Tempe sadly nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how to tell you this; so, I'm just going to say it. I spoke to Hannah this morning - "

"I figured."

"Anyway, she wants me to end our partnership."

She knew it wasn't possible, but her heart stopped beating. "But..."

Booth cut in, "she's my wife."

She stood and faced him, "So, she made you choose?"

"Yes."

"What if I talked to her?" she begged.

"You're the last person she wants to hear from."

"But this wasn't my fault!" Now she was mad.

"I know."

She threw Angela's words at him, "what kind of woman leaves her husband with a woman he used to be in love with and not expect there to be -"

Booth eyes narrowed, "Stop right there, Bones. I was drunk."

"So, if you were just 'drunk' then why can't we still be partners?"

He didn't answer. Instead he told her, "I spoke to Hacker. He's going to have a new agent assigned in the New Year."

"You already talked to Hacker?"

"She's my wife!" he roared.

"Then you should just go London and be with your WIFE!"

"I am!"

"Good! Go!"

He turned to leave.

"Booth," she sighed, stopping him by grabbing his hand. "When... when do you leave?"

He turned around and looked down at their joined hands. It seemed to calm him, "since I was going there after Christmas, I'm just going to stay."

"Okay. I know Ann Marie would want to see you before you leave. If that's okay?"

"Yah. I'll stop by with Parker around Christmas. You'll be in town, right?"

She nodded. Why did she feel like she was getting a divorce?

"I'm sorry, Bones. I'm really very sorry." His voice began to crack.

She didn't know if she could handle seeing him cry. "I understand. She's your wife."

"Yes. I'll...I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay."

Their hands slowly parted. He turned back toward her door.

"Booth," she called out again

"Yes?"

"It was... I loved working with you."

"Me too, Bones. Me too."

With that, he left her office.

**NEW YEARS EVE**

Tempe sat in front of her fireplace. Ann Marie asleep, her head resting in Tempe's lap. She softly played with her daughter's hair. Tempe knew she should put Ann Marie to bed, but she was enjoying the quietness of the moment.

Booth had left for London two days before and would return with Hannah in five months. Charlie Burns was assigned to take over for him in the New Year. She liked Charlie, but she told Hacker that her time in the field would be less now that her daughter was older and she was starting on a new book. They weren't lies, but she just knew it wouldn't be the same. Plus, her interns were more than capable of gathering the evidence.

Booth had come by with Parker the day after Christmas. They sat on the couch while they watched their children exchange gifts. They made small talk about his plans in London. It was awkward between them, but the kids didn't seem to notice. Now he was almost four thousand miles away. It was too soon to miss him, but she knew she would.

The small clock on her mantel chimed midnight. Tempe smiled down at her daughter who stirred a bit at the noise.

People leave, she thought. Booth's gone. She could adjust. But she wasn't alone anymore. Ann Marie gave her unconditional love and for that she was thankful.

Squaring her shoulders, Tempe decided that this year would be a new chapter in her life.

**END CHAPTER 7**

Cliffhanger!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. One with the show...

**TWIST CHAPTER 8**

**ONE MONTH LATER (FEBRUARY)**

She was spent. Their sex had been rigorous, passionate. She closed her eyes as he brushed her damp hair away from her face.

"I missed you. More than you can imagine," he told her.

Tempe smiled and softly caressed his cheek. She missed this. The feeling of being wanted. Desired.

"Remind me never to leave you again." He leaned down and kissed her long and hard.

She wrapped her arms around him. It had been too long since she'd been in a man's arms...between her legs.

"I'm glad you're back," she told him. "But unfortunately, I have a daughter I have to get home to."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "You can't go. We just got started."

She playfully tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I have a babysitter that needs to be paid."

"Oh. In that case," he joked, releasing her. "When can I see you again?"

She gathered her clothes, "how about lunch tomorrow?"

"If by lunch you mean back here in this apartment and in this bed, then yes."

She smiled, "12:30?"

"It's a date."

He threw on his boxers and walked her to the door. "Tomorrow." He kissed her.

"See you then, Sully."

**THREE MONTHS LATER (MAY)**

"Knock. Knock."

Tempe looks up from where she was finishing braiding her daughter's hair to see Sully standing at her front door.

"My two favorite ladies ready for cake and ice cream?" he asked.

"Yah!" Ann Marie shouted, trying to stand up.

"Ann Marie. Please hold still till I'm finished."

Her daughter huffed. "I wanna go."

Sully smiled at her, "impatient. Like someone else I know."

Tempe choose to ignore him and put the rubber-band around her daughter's hair. "There. All done."

Ann Marie jumped up and ran over to the big wrapped present on the table, trying to pick it up.

"Sweetie, let me get that. It's heavy." Tempe told her.

"I got it." Sully stepped in. "The microscope?"

Tempe nodded. They were on their way to Parker's birthday party. This normally would have made Tempe break out in a cold sweat, but Booth was unable to fly in this weekend. They had had no contact with each other while he was in England. Though, he did send Ann Marie a Valentine's Day Card and an Easter basket. He and Hannah were not due back to the States until mid-June.

Later, she stood in the bowling ally's game room as her daughter tried her hand at Mrs. Pac-Man. Sully helping her guide the controller.

"Get that pill. Get that pill," Sully urged her daughter.

Tempe smiled at the intense look of concentration on Ann Marie's face.

"Dad!"

Tempe turned her head back towards the bowling ally to see Booth.

"Surprise, buddy."

She felt her chest tighten as she watched Booth and his son hug.

"The green ghost got me!" she heard her daughter wine.

Snapping her attention back to her daughter, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"You did very well for your first time playing," Sully told her.

Tempe kept sneaking glances back towards Booth, who had not seen her yet.

"Brennan?"

"Huh?" she turned back to Sully, dazed.

"You're daughter asked if it was okay for her to have another cookie?"

"Sure. Just one more, though."

She watched her daughter go over to the party table.

"You okay? You spaced out for a second."

"Booth's here."

She never gave Sully the full details on their relationship. Just that Booth was married. She got pregnant from his brother and Booth went to London with his wife leaving her with a new partner. He seemed to accept what she told him without too many questions and for that she was glad. Sully was her present and Booth was her past.

"Oh, great. Booth!" He shouted out before she could stop him.

She watched as Booth looked over at Sully, a look of confusion crossed his face. But then his eyes drifted over to her and she could tell the exact moment he put two and two together.

"Uncle Booth!" Her daughter ran over and was swooped up into his arms.

He faked groaned. "You're getting so big. I can barely pick you up anymore."

"Sully can pick me up," her daughter bluntly informed him. Tempe bit back a smile.

"Right."

"Hi Booth. It's great to see you." The two men shook hands.

"Yah. You too. When did you get back?"

"About four months ago."

"Really? So you're back for good? Or just waiting until the next adventure?"

She watched as he kept looking over at her. They had still yet to speak directly to each other. She couldn't read his face. He seemed calm. Unaffected. She wasn't sure what to do. Would they shake hands? Hug?

"I hope to be back for good."

She felt Sully wrap an arm around her.

"So. You two..."

Sully smiled. "Yep. I was a fool to lose her once."

Booth smiled, "that's great. Really."

"Dad!" Parker shouted from his lane. "Come be on my team?"

"Wanna come help me bowl?" Booth asked Ann Marie.

"Yes!" She bounced in Booth's arms.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Tempe watched them walk away only to have it dawn on her he had yet to directly speak to her. She felt Sully's lips on her cheek.

"He looks happy."

Tempe nodded, watching Booth carry her daughter away.

"It was great of him to surprise his son like this.

She nodded again.

"I'm thinking of getting a sex change."

"Uh huh," she nodded.

His laughter caught her attention. "You sure you're okay?"

She turned and kissed him on the lips, "I'm fine."

"Let's go watch your daughter bowl, then."

They sat behind the self that held the bowling balls and watched as Booth helped her daughter roll the glittery pink ball down the lane. Ann Marie's excitement at the pins falling brought a smile to her face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see?"

Tempe nodded, "Good job, sweetheart."

Booth gave her small smile over Ann Marie's head. She returned it. She wished it wasn't so awkward.

Eventually, her daughter tired and came to sit in her lap.

"You ready to go?"

Ann Marie nodded.

"Okay. Go tell Parker happy birthday again and then we'll leave."

As Tempe gathered her stuff, Booth stepped up beside her.

"You heading out?"

"Yah. Between video games and bowling, you and Sully wore her out."

"She and Sully get along okay?"

"Oh yes. He's great with her."

Booth nodded, "good. Good."

"So, you still plan to move back in a few weeks?"

"June 15th. I'm ready."

"You didn't like it?" she hesitantly asked.

"I think I picked the wrong time of year to live there. It's always dark."

"Well it is further away from the equator than Washington and during..."

Booth laughed, "I know."

Tempe sealed her lips shut, a bit embarrassed.

"I miss your facts."

I miss you, she wanted to say, but she realized it was more the idea of him. The pre-married Booth she missed.

Later, she lay in her bed next to Sully staring at the ceiling, thinking. She once asked Angela how she knew that she could spend the rest of her life with Hodgins. Angela said she didn't really know, but that every time they were in bed together, she'd turn her head, see Jack and smile.

Tempe turned her head and looked at Sully.

**THE END**

What does she do? Feedback?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the positive feedback. Sorry you have to wait so long b/t chapters!

**Chapter 9**

**NOVEMBER (Ann Marie's 4th Birthday)**

"You know, Sully, I'm surprised you are still here. I figured you'd get antsy and take off again on some new adventure."

"What can I say? If it weren't for Bren and Ann Marie, I probably would have."

Tempe stood hidden outside the doorway as she listened to Booth and Sully talk.

"That's good. Ann Marie needs stability and well, you know Bones' past."

"I know," Sully replied. "That's why I plan on making things official."

Official? Tempe wondered.

"Official?" Tempe smiled when Booth voiced her own thought. "I figured you two were in a committed relationship already."

"We are. I plan to ask her to marry me this Christmas."

Tempe's eyes went wide. Partly with fear.

"You're going to propose marriage? To Bones?" There was a hint of laughter in Booth's reply.

"Yah. Why's that funny?"

"You do know she doesn't believe in marriage."

"I know she's says that, but maybe it's because the right person has never asked. I mean, has anyone asked her?"

"Not that I know of. But still, I really think you should talk to her about this first."

Tempe unconsciously nodded in agreement with Booth; her stomach in knots.

"Maybe…"

"Booth?" Hannah calling out for her husband interrupted Sully and scared Tempe out of her daze. Tempe briskly walked into the other room to keep from being caught.

She stood in her dark office, her mind working a mile a minute. He wants to get married?

**FOUR DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

Tempe stood at the Jeffersonian Christmas Party sipping champagne. Sully had yet to bring up the topic of marriage. Part of her hoped he had given up on the idea. Everything between them had been going along perfectly. Ann Marie loved spending time with him and vice versa. She didn't want things to change. Being able to change always seemed to be her problem.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Tempe felt Sully's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About me?"

She hummed in agreement and leaned further back into his embrace. He lightly kissed her temple.

"I'm looking forward to our first Christmas. And I hope we get to spend many more together."

She felt her heart rate increase and not it a good way. It was more of, I'm about to start panicking-way.

She turned in his arms, "Sully…"

He silenced her with a passionate kiss. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I don't want to get married," she blurted.

Sully took a step back, a look of confusion on his face. "Who said anything about marriage?"

"Yo… I…"

"Did Booth say something to you?"

"What? No!"

"Listen, I don't want to have this discussion here."

"Okay."

The ride to her house was silent and tense. She now understood the expression 'tension so thick you could cut it with a knife'.

As they stepped into her living room, Tempe was glad Ann Marie was spending the night with her father. She watched as Sully went over to her wet bar and poured a scotch. She shook her head when he offered her a glass.

"Yes." He told her. "Yes. I planned on asking you to marrying me."

"Sully…"

"Let me just stop you. I know what you're going to say. But we've been together almost a year, not counting our time together a few years ago. I love you and I love your daughter. I want us to be a family. I want to take the next step in life with you."

"But why does marriage have to be the next step? Why can't things be the way they are now?"

"They way they are now? We don't even live together, for God's sake."

"Do you want to move in?" she honestly asked.

"I want us to be husband and wife."

"There's no reason for us to married."

"No reason? How about we love each other? How 'bout I want to spend of the rest of my life with you? Bren, honey, what reason do you need?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's helpful." He sarcastically replied.

They stood in silence for a few beats.

"What… where do you see this relationship going, Bren?"

"I like things the way they are."

"Well, I would like more."

"I don't know what that means?"

"You don't, do you?"

She slightly shook her head.

"We're talking in circles. It's late and I'm tired." Sully began walking towards the front door.

"You're leaving?"

"Why should I stay? This isn't my home."

Tempe watched as he opened the door and walked out into the night.

Sometime later, Tempe opened the same door to Angela.

"I came as soon as I got your text. What happened?"

"Sully wants to get married."

"Oh boy."

She rehashed the conversation to Angela who stayed silent only nodding when warranted. "I just don't understand why things can't stay the way they are," she concluded.

"But sweetie, he wants more."

"More what? More of me?"

"Let me ask you this. Do you see the difference between you and Sully and me and jack - hell, even Booth and Hannah's relationship?"

She tried not to let the last couple spoken get to her while she thought.

"That's what Sully wants. The whole enchilada."

"I don't think I can."

"Then you need to tell him that. I don't know if I ever told you, but I was proposed to three times before I asked Jack to marry me."

"Three?"

"Well one of those was Jack asking me that first time. If you don't think you are capable of sharing every bit of yourself and your family with Sully, then he needs to know."

Tempe nodded, defeated. "We're supposed to spend Christmas together," she lamented. "Ann Marie's especially been looking forward to it."

Angela frowned. "You could wait," she shyly offered

"No. That wouldn't be fair to Sully. I'm not made for marriage. The whole time we were together the thought never even crossed my mind. Maybe I should not be in long term commitments."

"Whoa. Let's not get all crazy."

"It's not crazy. Ann Marie doesn't need me bringing different men in and out of her life. She'll bonds with them and then I send them away when they want more. That's not fair to her. Heck, it's not even fair to them."

"Honey..."

Tempe ignored her, "she has plenty of positive male influences in her life. Booth. Jack. Even my father and brother."

"They do say it takes a village."

Tempe smiled.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Angela leaned over and hugged her.

That night, as she lay in bed she realized this is the second Christmas she would spending saying goodbye to someone she loved.

**END Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

And the saga continues...

**CHAPTER 10**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Tempe was working at her desk when Angela came rushing in, disturbing her concentration.

"Sweetie!"

"Angela, you startled me."

"Are you sitting down?"

Tempe looked to the seat she was sitting in while Angela took a seat across the desk from her.

"Hannah left."

"What do you mean, Hannah left? Where'd she go?" Hannah was always going away on assignment, Tempe thought. She didn't understand why Hannah leaving was just big news to Angela.

"She left Booth. You know…for good."

Tempe felt her blood drain from her face. "What?" she whispered.

"Apparently she and her executive producer started up an affair on her last assignment."

"In Columbia?"

Angela waved her hand in a dismissive, "yah. Whatever. Anyway, she told Booth last night and then he called Jack then he came over and got really drunk and now I think he's kind of staying with us until Hannah gets all moved out."

She took a second to let Angela's ramble fully sink in. "Is he…is he okay?"

Angela just stared.

"No. Of course he's not," Tempe mumbled. She hung her head. She was sad for her Booth. Sure they weren't close like they used to be, but he seemed so happy with Hannah. Therefore, she was happy for him. "He's at your house?"

"Yah. He was passed out when I left. Can you believe she cheated on him?"

Tempe opened her mouth to say that expecting humans to be monogamous was an old fashion value, but closed it instead.

She tried to work the rest of the day, but her thoughts kept going back to Booth and the devastation he must have been feeling over the failure of his marriage. He wanted forever and she wanted him to have that; that's why she turned him down all those years ago.

Then there was part of her that thought of Hannah and her body temperature would rise. How dare she! She and Booth were no longer partners to respect her wishes! Here Hannah was worried about she and Booth starting a romantic relationship while she's having sexual relations with her producer.

She looked over to see Hodgins walking by her office. "Hodgins!" she shouted out to him.

Hodgins stopped and walked into her office, "What's up?"

"Have you spoken to him today?"

Hodgins sighed, "no. But he did text me to tell me he was alive and to meet him after work at Founding Fathers."

"What time?"

"Um. Five-thirty."

Tempe nodded her head, "can I… would it be okay…"

"You want to go instead of me?" Hodgins asked for her with a kind smile.

"Yes, if I can get Kara to stay late with Ann Marie." Tempe added.

"Ok. Just let me know." Hodgins started to walk away, but turned back. "He's obviously in a really dark place. So, just… just tread lightly."

"I don't know what that means."

"You will."

**FOUNDING FATHERS – 5:30pm**

Tempe stood outside staring at Booth's back slummed over the bar. Taking a deep breath, she walked in and took a seat next to Booth.

"Hey," she whispered.

Booth turned, his eyes showing just how drunk he was. "So they told you."

"Yes. Is that okay?"

He nodded and took a sip of his scotch.

"Booth, I'm so sor-"

Booth cut her off, "You like evidence, right, Bones? Well, here's the evidence. The evidence is that there is something wrong here. Now, I-I fell in love with a woman, and I had a kid. She doesn't want to marry me. Well, uh— And then, the next woman, well, she's …" His eyes bore into hers that she had to look down at her lap.

"And now," he looked back to his drink and continued. "I mean, what is it with women who just don't want what I'm offering here? What did I do wrong?"

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong."

Booth turned his head sharply, "No, just— You know what? Drink. Drink."

He motioned for the bartender to bring another glass. "I'm just really… I'm just mad. I'm just really mad at all of you, all right? I'm just mad."

She watched as Booth poured her a glass of scotch. Before she took a sip, he clinked his glass to hers. "To our failed relationships."

Tempe was confused.

"You and Sully. Me and Hannah." Booth clarified.

"Oh." Tempe just looked into her glass.

"If you're not going to drink with me, well, you can leave. There's the door."

"I'll drink." To prove her point, she took a sip.

"Good."

They sat quietly for what Tempe estimated was about thirty minutes. She wasn't sure what to say. This kind of thing was Booth's area. Lucky for her, he eventually spoke.

"I'm sorry I let her cost us our partnership, our friendship."

"She was your wife. Or I guess still is your wife."

He snorted and took another sip. "Part of me wants to find this guy and beat him to a bloody pulp."

Her eyes widen at his confession.

"But the other part of me knows it takes two to tango."

"By that you mean, she's just as much to blame?"

"Yah, Bones. She's just as much to blame."

"Booth -"

"Hey! At least she says she doesn't want anything from me. So the divorce will be quick and easy. Let's drink to that."

He clinked his glass to hers.

"I'm sorry," she softly told him.

"I don't want your pity."

"What do you want?"

"Like I said before, to sit here and drink. We can figure the rest out later."

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Tempe was in bone storage when Booth came bounding in.

"It's done!" He announced. "I'm officially single again. Back on the market. Ready for action."

She looked up still distracted by her current task, "that's nice."

"Well, it's customary to take a newly single man out for drinks. So what do you say? Ann Marie's still with Russ and his family, right?"

"Yes."

"So let's go celebrate."

She studied his face. His mouth was set in a grin, but his eyes were still sad.

"OK. Let me just finish up here. You want to wait in my office?"

"Will do, but don't take too long."

"I won't."

**HOURS LATER**

A half empty bottle of tequila sat in front of them.

"I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that. Or maybe I should have. Just like Sweets said someone had to break the stalemate."

"It's all right."

"And when you told me you regretted it -"

"Booth -" she warned. She really didn't want to go back down that road again.

"I should have taken you and driven off into the sunset."

"It wouldn't have worked that way."

"I know." He poured them another shot. "You know what I think?"

"No."

"I think we will be in each others lives forever."

Tempe nodded, "that seems logical as I'm mother to your niece."

"No. No. Regardless of that. You're my best friend and... and I love you."

Her eyes widen.

"I mean I love you like you love some one you've know for years. Who's been with you through your highs and lows."

"Oh. Then by that definition, I love you too, Booth."

They both downed their shots.

"The last time we drank like this we almost had sex," she reminded him.

"Imagine if we had had sex."

"I'm sure it would have been satisfying. You're a good kisser."

"You are too, Bones. You are too."

She twirled her shot glass in her hand, "do you still want to have sex?"

"With you?" he incredulously asked.

She nodded.

"Yes. I do. Do you want to have sex with me?"

"It is something I would like to do. Yes."

They took another shot.

"I wish it were that easy. Us having casual sex... it's not in the cards for us. It would mean too much. At least to me."

"So we'll be friends forever."

Booth chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. It sounds like something one would write in a high school yearbook. But yes, we'll be friends forever, Bones."

**END CHAPTER 10**

Thoughts? Are they really going to be just friends?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay. This is the final chapter, so savor it. Thanks to all who read &/or reviewed!

**THAT FALL**

Tempe stood behind the baked goods table with Cheryl Jameson at the school's Fall Fair. Cheryl's daughter was in Ann Marie's class. She was also recently divorced and didn't mind over-sharing with Tempe how her ex was horrible.

"So, now he's living with the little slut and he expects me to just let Melissa just spend the weekend with the two of them. I think not."

Tempe pleasantly nodded her agreement while collecting money from a child who purchased a chocolate cupcake.

"Oh wow," Cheryl continued. "Please let him be single."

"Who? The child I sold the cupcake to? Of course he's unattached."

Cheryl laughed and nudged her, "you are so funny. Wait, I think he's coming this way."

Tempe followed Cheryl's eye-line to find Booth purposefully walking towards their table.

"Bones!" he waved as he approached. "Am I too late?"

"You know him," Cheryl whispered.

Tempe ignored her and answered Booth, "No. The play starts in fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Good."

"Hi. I'm Cheryl Jameson." Cheryl stuck her hand and her chest out to Booth.

"Um. Nice to meet you. I'm Seeley Booth. Ann Marie's uncle." Booth replied.

"Cheryl's daughter is in Ann Marie's class," Tempe explained while trying not to laugh at Booth's attempt to not look at Cheryl's 'assets'.

Booth snapped out of it and turned to look at Tempe. "Great."

"Could you save me a seat? I still have a few minutes here."

"Sounds good. I'll get us some seats up front."

"Save one for me too," Cheryl called out as Booth walked away. When he was out of earshot, Cheryl turned to Tempe. "Is he your brother?"

"No. He's the brother of Ann Marie's father. We used to work together."

"He single?"

She really wanted to tell the woman to stay away from Booth. That she wasn't his type. Instead she just said, "um. Yes."

Later, as Tempe watched her daughter perform on stage with her fellow kindergartners, she tried not to notice the way Cheryl was leaning on Booth to the point where she was almost in his lap. She was glad she was never that desperate for a man's attention.

The play concluded and Ann Marie ran from behind stage into her mom's arms.

"Did you see me, mommy?"

"Of course I did. You were very good."

"The prettiest girl on stage, by far." Booth added.

Ann Marie beamed up at her uncle then turned back to Tempe. "Can I have mac and cheese for dinner, please?"

"I don't know? Can you?" Tempe asked.

She noticed Booth rolling his eyes as her daughter corrected herself.

"May I. Please." Ann Marie held the please in an extra long plea.

"Yes, you may. You need me to help you gather your stuff?"

Her daughter nodded her head.

"I'll keep Seeley company," Cheryl told her.

I'm sure you will, Tempe thought.

As she and her daughter reemerged from behind the stage, Tempe spotted Booth alone, holding something wrapped in tinfoil.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Brownies. Cheryl gave them to me. You think they go with mac and cheese?"

"Yes!" Her daughter cheered.

"I thought so," Booth agreed. "Shall we?"

**THAT EVENING**

Tempe placed the mac and cheese in the oven and set the timer. When she turned around, she found Booth standing in her kitchen.

"Ann Marie wear you out?"

"Oh yah. She's very excited about Halloween next week. Like mother, like daughter."

Tempe smiled as she unwrapped the brownies. When she peered down at the chocolate treat, she frowned.

"What is it?" Booth peered over her shoulder.

There on top of the brownies was a piece of paper: 'Call me. Cheryl' with her phone number.

Booth picked up the note. Tempe expected him to throw it away, but he didn't. He just held it between his fingers.

"Are you… are you going to call her?" Tempe hesitantly asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. Why not?" he rhetorically asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh."

"Is she not nice?"

"She's perfectly fine. She's just not really your type, I guess."

"Well my type really hasn't worked out for me now, has it?"

Tempe ducked her head.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't a dig at you. But I don't really see the harm in calling her. Not every day you get a phone number on top of a plate of brownies."

"I guess not."

"If you don't want me to call -"

"What? No. You're free to see whoever you want."

"I know I am, but if me taking out Cheryl makes things uncomfortable for you -"

"It doesn't" she quickly told him. It, of course, was a lie.

"Ok." He nodded.

Watching, as he folding the note and stuck it in his back pocket, she felt an ache in her stomach.

As they ate their dinner, Booth told Ann Maries stories about Jared and him trick or treating as kids in Philadelphia. The costumes they wore, the tricks they would play. Tempe loved the fact that Booth was there to tell her daughter things about her father. She didn't know Jared very well; so, she enjoyed hearing the stories as well.

Booth left shortly after dinner. She and Ann Marie read and story and then Tempe wrote a couple chapters of her latest book before heading to bed herself. As she lay there, she tried not to think about Booth and Cheryl Jameson on a date. Finally, exhaustion overtook her.

**1:38am**

She awoke with a start. Glancing at the clock, she reached over and grabbed her cell. She hit speed dial and waited.

"Dad?"

**3:03am**

She stood outside his door waiting for him to answer.

"Bones?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he opened the door.

She pushed her way in and marched toward his bedroom.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Ann Marie?" he worriedly asked.

"She's fine. My father's watching her," she quickly answered as she scanned the room for the pants he had on earlier.

"Then what's going on? You look almost rabid."

She soon spotted them on the back of a chair. Picking them up, she stuck her hand in the back pocket. Nothing.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Out of the corner of her eyes she found the piece of paper on his dresser by his wallet. She picked it up and showed it to him.

"You can't call her."

"Ok. I won't."

She took a very need deep breath. "Good."

They stood on opposite sides of the room.

"That all?" he asked.

Was that all? She asked herself. "No. No, that's not all. I don't want you calling any other women for dates."

"Oh really?" he smugly smiled at her.

She ignored it. "We've been in each others lives for over eleven years now, yes?"

"That sounds about right."

"The thing is I always want you in my life. I used to think I couldn't give you the rest of my life, but I realize now that I can."

"Bones -"

She cut him off, "And I know I've waited too long and you may not feel the same way, but -"

She didn't get to finish her thought as Booth's lips covered hers. His strong arms wrapped around her pulling her body against his. Before long they were quickly removing her clothes and what remained of his.

As they fell back on his bed, Booth looked down on her, smiling. "I still love you Bones. I don't think I ever stopped."

She returned his smile, "I love you too."

**THE END**

**And they lived happily ever after ;-)**


End file.
